roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Peggy Carter
: "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes... the best that we can do is to start over." : ― Peggy Carter to Steve Rogers Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after World War II and one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Originally a code-breaker working at Bletchley Park, she joined the Special Operations Executive following her brother's death. Carter later joined the SSR, formed to fight HYDRA. On the mission in Germany she saved Abraham Erskine from Johann Schmidt. The success of her mission enabled the SSR to start Project Rebirth and develop their Super Soldier Serum to make the army of Super Soldiers. During the project she had befriended Steve Rogers, one of the project's candidates. In 1943, after the abrupt end of Project Rebirth and Rogers' transformation into the only Super Soldier, Carter assisted him in becoming the world's first superhero, eventually falling in love with him. After Rogers' disappearance in 1945, she continued the SSR's fight against HYDRA, capturing the last high-ranking HYDRA officer Werner Reinhardt, and continuing her service in the SSR once the War ended. As an agent of the SSR, Carter helped former colleague Howard Stark clear his name when he was accused of being a traitor, and later travelled to Los Angeles where she clashed with Whitney Frost over the extra-dimensional Zero Matter. She helped Stark found the new peacekeeping organisation, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. She eventually married an Allied soldier and became a mother of two children, though she would continue her service in S.H.I.E.L.D. during the turbulent years of the Cold War, becoming the agency's Director by 1970. By the beginning of the 21st century, Carter retired and saw her niece Sharon Carter follow in her footsteps. During her retirement, a young Rogers was pulled from the ice and found to be alive, but by this time she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and struggled to recognise him. She died peacefully in her sleep in 2016. After discovering a method to travel through time in 2023, Steve Rogers was tasked with returning the Infinity Stones. Once the mission was complete, Rogers returned to the 1940s, creating an alternate timeline where he married Carter and grew old with her. Biography Early Life Childhood with Michael Margaret "Peggy" Carter was born to Harrison and Amanda Carter on Wednesday, April 9, 1921, in Hampstead, England. She received her education from St Martin-In-The-Fields High School for Girls. Throughout her childhood, Carter almost always held a sense of adventure. She was particularly close to her older brother, Michael, whom she admired. Her mother often found Peggy's sense of adventure frightening and advised her to act more like a traditional lady. Once, Carter was reprimanded by her school's headmaster for breaking into his home and attempting to steal his wife's underwear and his most expensive bottle of brandy. The incident made Carter a hero to her fellow students. Relationships